


Ugly Sweater

by hheybibi



Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ..ish, Christmas Presents, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: It's always the thought that counts when someone gives you a present...not this time though
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036152
Kudos: 15





	Ugly Sweater

“Okay..wait, close your eyes” Kihyun shuffles and Minhyuk does as he’s told

A couple more seconds and Kihyun says “Open them”

Minhyuk’s eyes flutter open as he takes in the sight before him. Kihyun holds a big red box in his arms with a gigantic smile on his face.

He takes the box and rips the wrapping paper that covers the entirety of it. His eyes get wide as he unravels through the paper.

“Oh my god, Ki” 

Inside the box lays a struggling artist’s dreams; so much pencils he could probably take a bath in it, there’s a lot of canvases and… so much of everything

Far gone into his mind, he doesn’t register Kihyun excessive clearing of throat until he kicks him in the shin. Minhyuk winces and glares at Kihyun before staring at him blankly.

Kihyun blinks back innocently while holding his hands out to him. Minhyuk rolls his eyes before shoving a little bag in his hands.

Kihyun’s smile is wiped off his face as he pulls out the sweater from the bag “What is this?” he says disdainfully

“It’s a sweater, duh”

“You’re joking, right?” Kihyun’s face scrunches in disgust.

Minhyuk’s eyebrows quirk up confused, “What do you mean?”

“I get you an expensive art set and I only get an ugly sweater?” Kihyun sets the bag on the floor and crosses his arms.

“I didn’t know you were going to get me anything,” Minhyuk scratches his nape sheepishly

Kihyun huffs 

“You’re being ridiculous, Ki”

The other stares at him with wide eyes. He gets up from the couch and approaches the box. He shuffles away from the silver-haired man before crouching and picking up the slightly heavy box. He walks into his bedroom and Minhyuk calls out, “What’re you doing?”

Kihyun turns back at him with a frown “When you’re done with whatever prank you’re pulling, you know where to find me” he says and heads into the room, locking the door shut and leaving Minhyuk with a pout on his lips

\------

2 hours later and Kihyun notices the air smells vaguely like smoke. He grumbles, not wanting to leave his cocoon in the bed and trudges of the bed sluggishly. He stumbles out of the room and a waft of smoke greets him. He coughs and swishes his arms, trying to clear the light smoke fogging up.

“Minhyuk, what are you…” he trails off as he takes in the sight

The floor is covered in different kinds of flour, there're condiments and containers splayed on the counter, and Kihyun notices where the smoke is coming from; the oven. He stares at the man covered in stains 

“What’re you doing?”

Minhyuk cringes “I tried to make you dinner, but that didn’t go well so I decided to just stick to making sugar cookies and stuff but I forgot the stuff in oven”

Kihyun almost coos at Minhyuk’s antics, _almost_. Instead, he keeps his glare on him even though he has the urge to just go over to him and kiss the flour off the tip of his nose.

“I didn’t expect you to get me such an expensive present. I would’ve put more thought into what I got for you if I knew,” the pout on his lip grows even more and Kihyun can feel his restraint break slowly.

“Forgive me,” he whines as he walks closer over to Kihyun, placing his hands on his hips “Please? We can order something at that pricey chicken place you like”

Kihyun rolls his eyes as a smile creeps up on his face. He lets his arms fall on Minhyuk's shoulder and wraps his arms around his neck 

“You’re paying though”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
